Unseen World
by ReahEveBlack
Summary: Clary was a brutal ruthless private Shadowhunter,Jace was a normal mundane until one late night in August at Pandemonium club he meets the beautiful and dangerous Clary Fray. Clary's world is a cruel unforgiving place,and Jace is sucked into it. R&R! :
1. Pandemonium

**Clary was the golden girl. She was the Shadowhunter at pandemonium and Jace was just a mundie until that night. And Alec fell in love with Clary, never Jace. Clary is a total badass and kills demons like flies, she is also the flawless and fearless and a striking red head, it's not curly it's really strait. Read on, and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but the sort of plot, the characters are amazing but they belong to Cassandra Clare :(**

* * *

CPOV

It was another night killing a demon at the mundane and Downworlder club, Pandemonium. My emerald green eyes lazily looked over the brightly lit club, dancing, music, and a Asian couple passionately making out in the corner there hair extensions tangled. I rolled my eyes and smoothed down my stick-strait hair. I looked down at my marks they twined my arms and legs, to mundane they were imperfections to Shadowhunters they were badges of honor.

There was an extremely good looking boy in the corner, a mundane. Disgusting. He made eye-contact with me and my breathe hitched in my throat while from the corner of my eye I saw Isabelle flirting with the demon, playing the part of a human. My heart accelerated and my heart went a million miles an hour, I threw a hard glamour up and he seemed to squint and turn away shaking his head. I relaxed and went back to listening to the trance music floating around the air. I had never particularly enjoyed it, but Isabelle beckoned Alec and me over in a special way. It was time to shed some soulless-blood.

Isabelle's whip curled glittering dropping the piece of garbage down to the ground where I stuck my knees on the demons rib cage, and put my seraph blade up to his neck. Then all of the sudden.

"Wait stop, you can't just kill and innocent person." The blonde boy shouted while looking at me, my eyes raked over the young man he was gorgeous and he could see us. He had golden eyes the color I often painted as the sun. His hair was a blonde that could only be natural it looked out at the ends. He was amazingly handsome.

"You're right Mundane we can't kill people, but this is not a person. This is a demo-"

"Clary, stop!" Isabelle cut me off "He's a mundie, just kill it and let's go."

I rolled my eyes, "He can see us Izzie, we have to bring him to the institute, Hodge will be curious."

"Of course I can see you, I am not blind you know!" he said in a sweet husky voice

"Oh yes you are, you just don't know it."

You can't kill that pers-" he tried to say but the demon flipped me over onto my back but I reacted quickly shoving my booted foot into his back, I heard bones snap and I turned him over and stuck my seraph up his ribcage his gagged but grew smaller until he went back to his hellish dimension.

"What the hell? Where did he go? Why did you kill him." He cried, his eyes flashing, he intrigued me I couldn't deny that.

"It was a demon, just in the form of a human. But he went home to hell where he belongs, now skedaddle. We Shadowhunters have things to do."

"You just committed a murder and you expect me to skedaddle? Who need to be checked into a mental hospital." He told me with his golden eyes narrowed.

I smiled and my voice dripped with acid, "As I said, we are Shadowhunters and we have things to do."

And I walked out of the club and out of his line of sight leaving him baffled and insulted.

JPOV

I had always loved the way Pandemonium felt. With its colorful lights, dancing people, and the adventurous atmosphere. There was something that pulled me in with its smoky rooms and disorienting trance music. My best friend Simon never really liked it here but I was beyond caring, there was the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world standing right there in front of me I took a step towards her but then she disappeared. I was sure I had seen angular cheek bones, rosy pale skin, and sharp unkind green eyes looking at me just five seconds ago. Her attire was all black with knee-high converse, skintight pants and shirt with silvery designs, but it was all black? Why would someone wear that it was well over 100 degrees with it being mid August and all.

She walked into a storage room with a young man, 17 or 18 protectively covering her, I just had to find her again at least find out her name.

The black haired girl I saw from my hiding spot was Isabelle she lashed out on the man with her glittering whip, and made him land strait on his back. The red haired beauty known as Clary jumped on him lethal and graceful as a cat and stuck her knife on his jugular.

I jumped out, "Wait stop, you can't just kill and innocent person." She was even prettier up close, there was no forgiveness in those emerald irises as she rolled them and didn't even spare me a second glance as she went on.

"You're right Mundane we can't kill people, but this is not a person. This is a demo-"

"Clary, stop!" Isabelle cut her off "He's a mundie, just kill it and let's go." It was obvious this wasn't a good thing by the way she said it as if were an insult.

She rolled her eyes for the second time, "He can see us Izzie, we have to bring him to the institute, Hodge will be curious."

"Of course I can see you, I am not blind you know!" I yelled back more huskily than I intended

"Oh yes you are, you just don't know it." She spat, but I shrugged it off. Beautiful people often thought they were better than us.

"You can't just kill that pers-" I tried to say but the demon flipped Clary over onto her back but she reacted quickly shoving her booted foot into his back, I heard bones snap and she turned him over and stuck that shark glowing blade up the demons ribcage it gagged but grew smaller until it just vanished.

I was shocked where it had gone, she had claw marks shooting sown from her temple to her chin but she seemed unaware. And yet from fighting with whatever that thing/person was her hair looked perfect, not frazzled or frizzy.

"What the hell? Where did he go? Why did you kill him?" I cried my eyes flashing with hatred.

"It was a demon, just in the form of a human. But he went home to hell where he belongs, now skedaddle. We Shadowhunters have things to do." Clary said examining the flawless nails on her left hand, and looked over at the dark haired handsome teen "Alec I need you to do an iratze on me, I think I have some blood loss."

"You just committed a murder and you expect me to skedaddle? Who need to be checked into a mental hospital." I told her my golden eyes narrowing,

She smiled and her voice dripped with acid, "As I said, we are Shadowhunters and we have things to do."

Before Alec left he glared at me and said, "I wouldn't tell anyone about this, not that anyone will believe you, anyway you are the only one who can see us." Isabelle giggled and they walked out leaving baffled and not quite sure as if I should be insulted or not.

I was going to find out what was wrong with those teenagers, especially what those odd black markings meant.

**Like it love it tell Me!!!! Review Lovelies! :) **

**-Reah**

**xxxxxxxx**


	2. We'll just have to see

**Thank-You to my lovely reviewers! :) It really does mean a lot to me when you do review; well this chapter is dedicated to you two!!!! ;D Enjoy the chapter…**

**CPOV**

"I am just curious Isabelle, it's amazing that he can see us and I want to know why. Maybe he was a Shadowhunter born without the sight!" I told her why I tied my thick stick-strait fiery red hair into a ponytail.

"Clary, just drop it he is just a regular mundane why are you bothering about it?" Alec said rationally I set my jaw and bent down to tie my knee-high converse.

"Alec, there was something about him, he is special and I just know it." I replied while walking down the hallway Alec and Izzie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "If you roll your eyes to much they'll stay permanently cross-eyed." I said sarcastically without looking back

Alec jumped in front of me, he was walking backwards and glared at me, "THAT BOY is a liability, just let the clave deal with it. He knows about Shadowhunters thanks to you." Now I rolled my eyes, got into the elevator and then just said, "I'll be back soon, possibly with THAT BOY."

Isabelle wanted to say something but I had already hit the close button for the doors.

**JPOV**

I walked down the smoggy Brooklyn streets with Simon, thinking of the girl in the club, she occupied a lot of my thoughts this week. It was strange, she was elusive and I needed to know her. She was different from a lot of girls; she just looked over me and did what was completely unexpected like kill that person in Pandemonium.

"You okay Jace, you are spacing out man?" Simon asked wearily

"I am fine, I was just planning ways to get out of Eric's crappy poetry reading, are there any chances of getting out?" I asked hopefully

"They're slim to none." He said as he opened the door to Java Jakes "Plus there is only one entrance and exit to the coffee shop, smarty."

"Good Point but I can dream can't I?" I said "Black coffee please, like my soul."

Simon came back just as Eric started doing his craptastic poetry. "_Lovely loins and what a great act of slaying the heffalumps from they're unlucky battle with goldfish." _

I looked back at the crowd and then I saw the redhead! Clary. She smirked at me and walked out of the shop. What else was I supposed to do besides follow her?

"You're friends poetry is horrific, it sounds as if he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random."

I looked at her quizzically, "I don't care why are, you here? You don't like me or Simon!"

She shrugged, "Apparently you are a liability so I have to take you to the institute, and Hodge wants to talk to you."

"No way you crazy lunatic why would I go home with you to meet someone named Hodge!?" I said to her

"Fine, let me see your right hand." She said with an icy edge to her tone

"If I let you see it will you leave me alone?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"Whatever floats your boat." Clary grabbed my hand and looked at it very closely, then let it drop.

"Come on we're going to the institute Hodge wants to talk with you."

"But I thought you sai-"but she cut me off

"I lied, come on! I have things to do besides babysit a mundane."

"No, I am going home, stay away from me." I said then ran full force, all I remember is when I got home my house was burning and some scaly animal creature jumped on me and trying to bite my neck. Clary screamed my name but I couldn't move or say anything because then I passed out.

**CPOV**

The demon jumped on Jace and I grabbed it by its disgusting tail and whipped it around so it faced me. It lashed out but I stuck my sensor down its throat and it choked on the runes. It grew smaller while spasming and choking. I looked at Jace, and my jaw dropped.

"Shoot, Jace can you hear me? Jace!" I yelled no one was in sight but I put up glamour, he had a bite and demon poison was in his system, he had gashes through his clothes, and his cheek was bleeding. He was still the most beautiful thing ever. "Poor baby." I whispered

Alec and Isabelle were going to hate me for this but I picked him up and got in a taxi, I had to bring him to the institute…

The elevator door opened and I carried/dragged Jace into the foyer.

"What the Hell!" said Alec and Isabelle at the same time. Hodge just gave me a menacing look and motioned for me to bring him to the infirmary. Everyone was mad at me, on top of it I got blood and gunk all over the carpet and rugs. I paced and then both of the Lightwood came out of the room Hodge was nursing him back to health.

I sat on the kitchen stool.

"How much trouble am I in? You can yell at me now if you want to."

"How irresponsible could you be?!"

"You are an idiot!"

"You brought a mundane to the institute!"

"You put yourself in danger for that cretin!"

"Did you even think about what you were doing?!"

"You are an idiot!"

"You already said that Isabelle." I pointed out

She glared at me looking just like Maryse, "It seemed worth repeating, Clarissa!"

I shrugged then asked, "Are you two done yelling?"

They both sighed exasperated, "Yes go about your business, Clary." Said Alec

**3 Days Later**

**JPOV **

"He is really cute Alec, no wonder Clary likes him." Said Isabelle

"No, she just didn't want him to die." Said Alec hastily

My mouth tasted like I had drunken a gallon of sand and I felt like a steamroller had ran over me 10 times. The harsh light of the room hurt my sensitive eyes and I opened them to show a gorgeous black haired girl.

"Good you're up, we were worried you had died." She said in a bored tone "Drink that, Hodge told me to tell you. And there is clothes in the bathroom for you, you might want to shower, you stink" she wrinkled her nose and wandered out of the room.

After I had showered and dressed I went to find Clary. She was in jeans and a t-shirt playing the Claire De Lune on the piano, her strait hair was down to her waist and she wore no make-up, but she was easily prettier than Isabelle. She noticed me coming and abruptly stopped playing and closed the lid of the piano.

"You play piano?" I asked

"Not really, I was just bored." She said while gazing out of the window to the streets of New York.

I sat down beside her on the glossy black bench, "Why did the demons come after me?" I asked

"I was hoping you would know that, but we'll just have to find out."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	3. Fearless

_**It Stops Today: Colbie Caillat**_

_**You can hide from all the pain  
But it will find you anyway  
Yes, I know, now I know  
That I can't keep on running  
No I just can't keep on running away from here  
I know that the only way to be is fighting my every fear  
I'm not going to make it till I turn around and face it alone, I know  
That I can't just keep running, no I just can't keep on running away  
So it stop today**_

"So you're a shadow-killer?" Asked Jace as I padded into the kitchen, I had to keep my cool, even though him being so close to me was difficult because there was a feeling I got from Jace, he wasn't like the other boys. He had a presence that made me feel… Giddy, light, and differently. God, if I was like Isabelle I would call it falling in love. But to love is to destroy.

I was hungry but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what Isabelle was doing

Cooking.

Jace bumped into me knocking us both to the ground and he was on top of me, crushing me. I pushed him off of me and got to my feet.

"We're Shadowhunters not very hard to comprehend on your part, we kill demons. Obviously." I said, Izzy had her iPod in if she didn't see me then we could eat, but the smell coming out of that pot on the stove… Yuck.

I opened the refrigerator and whispered, "Are you hungry? Wait stupid question you haven't eaten in three days." While grabbing meat and cheese out of it, sandwiches were usually easy and inconsequential but when Izzy was in the kitchen, be careful she was a horrible cook.

"Yes, definitely, not about the stupid question. I am hungry." He said, it was pretty cute when he got nervous and stuttered around me. Love. Is. To. Destroy. I reminded myself.

"So, have you figured out how you can see us yet? Because it's illegal that you know about all this, all this being Shadowhunters and demons of course." I handed him a sandwich with a smile, "The punishment for you would be death, for me a minor curse."

His gold eyes widened, "You're kidding right? They can't kill me, I don't even want to know. Maybe I should go, like now Simon is probably just freaking out anyway."

"Relax, they can't kill you, but I wouldn't go exactly flaunting the whole Shadowhunter thing. It's an honor but not for certain other… Species."

"Species?" he asked incredulously

"Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, Pixies, Faries, there are zombies farther west, and of course you know… demons."

"Creepy, it's like there is a whole other world I don't know about." He said wistfully

"No, not another world you just can see what you didn't know was possible now." I told him

"Fells like another world, still." Jace muttered

We snuck out of the kitchen, going to the weapons room where no one could bother me, or rather us…

"You know, I am very curious about your Mother she seems like she would have known about the Shadow-Word… It wouldn't make sense, it's required for Shadowhunter children to learn about the history and every child dreams of slaying demons." I said with an easy, lazy smile

"No my Mom wouldn't have known about it, she's afraid of her own shadow." Jace replied defensively

"Hmm, maybe she had a good reason Jace, if something traumatizing had happened wouldn't you be afraid?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?" he countered

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." I repeated it was from somewhere I couldn't remember though, "I have learned that if you are going to try and live with fear it isn't going to work, you have to remain fearless in order to live a proper life. Don't you agree?"

"No because conquering a fear is one of the greatest thing life has to offer, wouldn't you agree?"

"Touché. Correct, I knew there was a reason I saved your life…" I said then smiled at him

Okay I know guys this is sooo short but I promise to update again this week,'kay? (: Would it be totally unreasonable to ask for reviews? :) Pleaseeee, they make my day…

Xoxoxoxo,

Reah


End file.
